User talk:Wilson Spalding
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Soul Sharing page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Caydeb (talk) 04:13, December 23, 2014 (UTC) stop removing applications and associations please. Stop removing valid applications and associations from the Empathy page. You have been warned not to several times, and yet you continue to do so. So just stop please.SageM (talk) 23:39, July 27, 2016 (UTC)SageM Because there both examples of each.SageM (talk) 23:42, July 27, 2016 (UTC)SageM What are you talking about? both those pages have users. Your going to have to make what you said a little more clear.SageM (talk) 23:49, July 27, 2016 (UTC)SageM The power is gaining random powers based on their emotions/emotional state, each is based on a charateristic based around the one feeling the emotion(if your afraid of something you might try to find a way to defend yourself from it, if your sad you prefer to be left alone, etc etc) Thats the entire point behind the power. It may not make sense to you but thats how it works.SageM (talk) 23:56, July 27, 2016 (UTC)SageM No. You may not, it doesn't matter if the users don't match. thats not how the wiki works. its considered a variation none the less because thats how the pages are linked. Do not remove it.SageM (talk) 23:57, July 27, 2016 (UTC)SageM Just because there isn't user listed that has the power doesn't mean its not a variation of Empathy. Thats not how the wiki works, and just removing a valid application, variation or association because there isn't a user is against the rules, and if you continue to do so then you will most likely end up being blocked by the admins because of that. So the answer is No.SageM (talk) 00:01, July 28, 2016 (UTC)SageM From the Rules of the Wiki- "6. Do not change the content of a existing page for your benefit. What I mean is don't change it of how you see it has because opinions will clash and it will disclosed to a argument." Hope that explains it.SageM (talk) 00:03, July 28, 2016 (UTC)SageM It doesn't matter what you think, thats not how things work here. the rules are the rules and changing a page just because there aren't any valid users is totally against the rules of the wiki and would lead you get blocked. Seriously, you can't win this argument. And if you continue this conversation I will ask the admins to step in and explain it to you. So for the last and final time- Just because the users don't match doesn't mean its not a variation of the power. a lot of powers on here don't have users that match up to the other variations and applications and yet there still listed on there. the same goes for empathy and empathic power randomization.SageM (talk) 00:07, July 28, 2016 (UTC)SageM The answer is no and will remain no, no matter how many times you ask or say it. the answer will always be No. Since you don't seem to understand how this wiki works I suggest you talk to the admins so they can explain it to you. But I will tell you right now the answer they give will be the same as mine. If you want to change things simply because you don't believe the users match then go somewhere else, because what you are doing is in fact against the rules, even if you don't see it that way.SageM (talk) 00:11, July 28, 2016 (UTC)SageM Asking him was pointless.... Hate to tell you this, but Gabe is going to say the same thing I did. Since he was the one that made empathic power randomization in the first place. So there is no point in even asking him about removing it.SageM (talk) 01:27, July 28, 2016 (UTC)SageM I'm with SageM on this. Especially on the "users don't match" logic. Just because it's like that, it doesn't negate the fact that they're variations. I don't recall us ever being bound by that. It doesn't matter if the users overlap, if it's a variation, it's a variation. We don't do things like that, and I don't understand why we should. EPR remains in Empathy's variations, and that's final. Gabriel456 (talk) 15:52, July 28, 2016 (UTC) It's mainly to showcase that Empathy is the basis power for any emotion-related ability (i.e, Emotion Manipulation, Empathic Mimicry, Empathic Healing, etc), as mentioned at the paragraph at the top of Empathy's variations section. It can branch into many powers, just how Telepathy or Telekinesis branches. In this case, Empathy could branch into gaining abilities (either through mimicry, stealing or randomization). This is honestly the best that I can do, I have the terrible luck at being able to explain stuff, unfortunately...Gabriel456 (talk) 00:48, July 29, 2016 (UTC) you're welcome Gabriel456 (talk) 14:53, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Don't remove or change the scrollboxes. Don't remove or change the scrollboxes.SageM (talk) 00:17, August 2, 2016 (UTC)SageM Your not allowed to change them, end of story. Thats how its set up on some pages, and the admins already agreed to that format. The answer is simple, don't change it all. Scrollboxes are not allowed to be changed, not by you and not by anyone. once there in place they stay that way for good. Don't change them again. Even if I didn't change them back the admins would have done so as soon as they saw it and they would tell you the same thing. The rules are the rules, I have lost track of how many times the admins have told other users the same thing I am telling you. Do not change the scrollboxes even if you feel it should be changed.SageM (talk) 00:16, August 5, 2016 (UTC)SageM Honestly, you might want to ask Kuopiofi about this, because I really don't have the answer to this, and I doubt I can think of one. I don't know what the rules of the scrollboxes are, to be perfectly honest, much less anything like this... If I was told anything on this, it must've been years ago. I just don't know. Sorry that I couldn't be much use/help on this one...Gabriel456 (talk) 00:34, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :17a. The minimum amount for Scrollbox is roughly 20 Users. :17b. Scrollboxes are meant to shorten the section (Known Users mainly), '''not' to separate the different sub-sections.'' If there's several scrollboxes and many short sections, they should be divided into roughly equal sizes. That makes it clearer? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:25, August 5, 2016 (UTC) No, thats not how it works, since that would require completely rearranging the known users list.SageM (talk) 05:26, August 5, 2016 (UTC)SageM The known users list isn't meant to be rearranged just to fit things. As that is changing the page to suit your own opinion how it should look or be. which is pretty much against the rules of the wiki. Sorry but the answer is likely going to be No.SageM (talk) 05:35, August 5, 2016 (UTC)SageM 17b. Scrollboxes are meant to shorten the section (Known Users mainly), not to separate the different sub-sections. They should also be relatively same sized. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:06, August 5, 2016 (UTC) 17b. Scrollboxes are meant to shorten the section (Known Users mainly), '''not' to separate the different sub-sections''. Means while you can make more of them, try to keep the numbers in minimum. Those pages that have several scrollboxes have insane numbers of Users in every category. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:32, August 5, 2016 (UTC)